El amor todo lo soporta
by Ranma84
Summary: Las chicas se cansaron de estar jugando ahora van enserio no importa si tiene que lastimar a sus amigas e ir destruyendo los sentimientos de los demás, la pregunta es que tanto daño se harán por conseguir la felicidad, estarán dispuestas a perdonar,¿ en
1. Declaración de guerra

Los personajes no me pertenecen ah cierto existe una parte pequeña hentai esta con negritas apenas llegan si nos menores de edad se saltan de esa parte y después de ello dice final del hentai :D

El amor todo lo soporta

**1.- Declaración de guerra**

Saito corría en su habitación como un perro desesperado, quería ya de una ves por todo terminar la pelea con su amaba y esto por supuesto era Louise pero tenía que escoger bien las palabras entonces una vez decido salió de la pequeña habitación.

Louise estaba sentada en la cama recogidas las piernas y sujetándolas con sus manos y se la veía súper contenta, estaba disque pensando que nombres ponerle a los niños que ni siquiera había hecho el encargo aun y se decía para sí mismo lo lindo que serian, estaba sola en la habitación no podía mostrarse ante el mundo de esta forma seria muy avergonzarte que una noble de su altura este pensando cosas como esta junto a un simple noble entre comillas.

Saito: Louise ¿estás ocupada? Si es así puedo venir mas tarde.

Louise: No Saito de que deseas hablar conmigo, entra.

Saito respiro profundo para poder conversar tranquilamente con su amada

Saito: Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, necesito que me digas que me amas, me has mostrado mucha veces que me amas, tus acciones y todo pero necesito que me lo digas, necesito escuchar que me amas, que me amas tal como soy, no actuó como noble al momento de sacarte a bailar, sé que no escojo bien las palabras y que no me muevo como los nobles pero necesito que me digas que me amas tal como soy, yo te amo como eres te acepto con tus virtudes y tus defectos Louise tu me amas.

Louise después de escuchar esta declaración quedo petrificada.

Louise: Yo te amo (mientras jugaba con sus manos y agachaba su cabecita poniéndose roja de vergüenza) te amo por quien eres tal como eres te quiero, te amo, eres mi mundo Saito.

En ello Saito se acerco y la abraso por la espalda y le susurro al oído.

Saito: Ya no busques como envíame a mi mundo quiero quedarme aquí junto a ti ya que donde tu estés ese será mi lugar si es aquí donde vives este será mi mundo, esta será mi patria. Yo te amo

Louise sujeto su mano y estaba completamente roja de vergüenza.

Louise: Dime una cosa que sientes por Tabitha que sientes por la Reina que sientes por Siesta.

Saito: Es verdad que a veces me confundo pero eso pasa cuando estamos resentidos enojados y me botas como si se tratara de un perro, no sé qué hacer me pongo a llorar después de todo tu eres la única razón por la que no me siento solo aquí, tu eres mi única razón por la que me esfuerzo y continuo adelante sin ti me hubiera quitado la vida por eso cuando estoy sin ti soy vulnerable necesito saber que existo realmente ya que cuando llegue aquí tu mismo me dijiste que soy miserable incluso hubo un tiempo que me sentía como un topo feo y necesitaba saber que realmente existía Louise pero si ya te tengo a ti no necesito a nadie más.

La peli rosado comenzó a hablar bajito casi como una niña que no tiene confianza en si misma

Louise: Tu me amas tal como soy me perdonas por tener los pechos pequeños, por ser una mandona golpeadora, me perdonas por siempre golpearte no saber coser, no saber cocinar por no tener ninguna gracia, por no saber hacer nada solo saber gritar aun así me amas.

Saito: te amo tal como eres no te cambiaria nada de nada amo esos pechos pequeños para mí son perfectos te amo Louise.

Louise: Pero si no te conviertes en un noble tal como desea mi hermana, me llevara con ella ya que dijo seria una vergüenza para la familia

Saito: Entonces renuncia a la herencia de la familia Vallière

Louise: Pero estas seguro.

Saito estaba viendo a Louise con unos ojos profundos como si quisiera ver el alma de Louise

Saito: Tal vez no pueda darte tanto lujo como has tenido, pero te prometo que te are muy feliz junto a mi ama Louise:  
>Louise: Creo que si puedo después de todo tu as renunciado regresar a tu mundo por mi<p>

Después de ello se veía la cara de Saito como si quisiera jugar un poco

Saito: Intentemos ya no pelearnos más mi testaruda terca y amada Louise

Louise: Si mi pequeño perro travieso Saito y que sale siempre a mover el rabo a todo mujer.

Louise esto último lo dijo como si estuviera jugando un poco.

**Comienza la parte hentai pondré en negrita donde termina saltar si son menores de edad**

En eso Louise le da la espalda a Saito de pronto unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y unos labios comenzaron acariciar sus orejas y unos dientes a poseer sus orejitas asiendo que la hechicera suelte un gemido de placer al darse la vuelta veía al culpable de su placer comenzaron a besarse como si no existiera un mañana, y Saito comenzó a devorar su cuello a besos, mientras ella daba pequeños gemidos... paso su mano sobre las Saito, y luego con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amado, esos segundos fueron mágicos para los dos... pero... el se moría por probar sus labios de nuevo, así que lentamente la soltó para quedar frente de su amada; En ese momento Saito se perdió entre sus hermosos ojos, que hacían que su cuerpo temblara, y lee deseará mas; Lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se tocaron finamente, hasta fundirse el uno con el otro... al principio fue suave el beso que lentamente iba aumentando la profundidad y la intensidad, para terminar en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

Pero al irte separando la pareja de amantes, Louise sentí que se moría, ya que al probar sus labios se hiso adicta a ellos, sentía que sin ellos su vida se iría, así que me fue acercándose nuevamente hacia el... y fundirme nuevamente entre tus sus caricias y besos... No saben cuánto tiempo abra pasado, en esa batalla de labios para ellos el tiempo no existía ahora, no importaba nadie más que no fueran ellos dos cuando se separaron Louise se acomodo sus cabellos que caía de costado sobre su oído, Saito veía a Louise como un lobo que observa a su presa antes de devorarla la miraba su hermoso cabello, su cintura y... Saito quedo rojo su mente se nublo en esa parte.

Saito acaricia el cuerpo de Louise mientras el hacia camino hasta sus pechos... en ese momento ella comenzó a temblar y se detuvo por un momento y quito sus labios de los suyos; Y un, no... fue lo que dijo la hechicera y lo volvió a besar... era un momento mágico, en el que solo estaban el y ella; Lentamente comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa , mientras él hacía lo mismo con el suyo... acaricio su piel desnuda, mientras sus manos llagaron hasta su pechos, mientras sus ojos se deslumbraban con tan hermosa vista que tenia... paso de sus labios a su cuello mientras descendía hasta quedar frente a sus pechos que se erguían ante sus ojos, Saito sentía que su cabeza estaba a 1000 por hora, Louise no sabia si esto era real o solo su imaginación.

Suavemente Saito deposito un beso en la base del pecho de Louise, mientras comenzaba su ascenso... Saito podía sentir su respiración agitada mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura, hasta que el llego a su pezón en donde deposito un suave beso, para luego saborearlo con su boca, en tanto ella lo aprisionaba mas fuerte con sus brazos y piernas... este era un momento único en donde disfrutaban de su calor, olor y sabor... luego paso a su otro pecho mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta su ropa interior... ella lo libero por un momento, para que el pueda quitar esa prenda de ella, ambos sentían miedo, no sabían hasta donde querían ir, no sabían hasta donde llegar, como amar al otro, ya que ellos desean dar lo mejor de si, dar todo lo que ellos podían dar y mas, lo dos sabían que no había marcha atrás ¿Pero que importaba, se amaban y eso era lo único que necesitaban para continuar... Y así también fueron la ropa de el a parar al suelo, junto a las ropas de ella... sus cuerpos desnudos sentían el calor del otro...

En un momento Saito detuvo sus caricias y la miro a los ojos, y con vos temblorosa le pregunto... ¿Puedo?... con un solo gesto le invito adentrarse en ella… muy despacio fue colocándose sobre ella mientras suavemente, comenzó a sentir su calor… en eso noto una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro, sabía que esta era su primera vez, igual que la de el… éramos inexpertos en esto de amarse… pero eso no hizo que se detengan… lentamente su cuerpo se fue adaptando al de el, y los suaves movimientos se convirtieron en una tormenta de placer y gozo… podían sentir su respiración acelerada y el sentía sus brazos sobre su espalda, impidiendo que él se separe de ella… el tiempo en ese momento no existía… y la verdad tampoco nos importaba, ya que solo eran los dos, el resto del mundo había desaparecido no existía nadie mas.

Estaban llegando al punto máximo de placer… intento el separarse , pero ella no le permitía lo impidió y al oído le susurro… Quiero sentirte dentro mío… lo abraso muy fuerte, mientras el la llenaba con todo su ser y en ese momento solo sus gemidos se escucharon en aquella habitación, que fue el mudo testigo de su amor… estuvieron unos minutos abrasados, hasta que Saito se recostó en la cama y ella ponía su cabeza sobre su pecho y dibujabas círculos en el… el acariciaba sus lacios cabellos… era un momento único, ya que no solo fue carnal aquello, sino fue el momento en donde sus almas, fueron una sola… mientras ella descansaba en el pecho de su amado a la verdad , ellos lo hicieron hasta que sus fuerzas los abandonaron cada uno deseaba darle placer a su amante, ella se entrego completamente a el y el hiso lo mismo con ella ambos se hicieron una sola carne, una sola alma, se habían unido en una forma única, ella no necesitaba la magia para entrar en la cabeza de Saito y ver lo mismo que el esto era realmente la magia.

Ambos profesaban amor asía su pareja se decían un fuerte te amo, pero como si el mundo regresara recordaron que podía venir Tabita o Siesta.

**Termina la parte hentai**

En ello Louise comienza a vestirse y le dice a Saito que más vale que se vista ahora porque si no media escuela se enterara algo que hizo algo muy vergonzoso e imperdonable.

Al llegar Siesta entra a la casa y ve a Saito entrenando con su espada y a Louise sentada leyendo un libro y se dijo para si misma esto es muy normal para ser algo normal.

Siesta: buenas tardes Miss Valiere.

Louise: Que deseas Siesta.

Siesta: La veo muy relajada, mostrando un aura, el aura de una niña convertida en mujer, que estuvo asiendo mientras estuve afuera.

Louise: Que impertinente eres Siesta no hice nada solo estuve leyendo un libro.

Esto solo hiso ver más sospechosa a la pobre de Louise

En la tarde llego Tabitha había ido a la academia para pedir prestado unos libros para seguir leyendo.

Louise estaba sentada viendo atreves de la ventana asía afuera.

Tabitha: Celos.

Louise: Dice eh que dijiste Tabitha.

Tabitha: Celos.

Louise: Yo no tengo celos.

Tabitha: lo dije por mi te veo algo diferente muy contenta para algo simplemente, algo sin importancia eso solo significa que hubo un avance con Saito.

Louise al escuchar eso casi se cae y su rostro fue de total sorpresa y se puso colorada, y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

Tabitha: Lo que imagine, no me importa cuanto avanzaste ni que hicieron, solo ten presente que estoy aquí para tener un hijo de Saito no te descuides bye.

Louise la vio con ganas de matarla, prácticamente le dijo en su cara que no importara cuando avance ni nada ella simplemente lo violara por última instancia.

Loise: Tabitha detente me esas diciendo que será tuyo a como diera oportunidad.

Tabitha: Aunque tenga que llevármelo a mí reino y casarlo conmigo con una espada a su espalda sí.

Y Tabitha salió de la habitación si eso no era una declaración de guerra que sería entonces, aunque para sí misma se dijo que tanto sospechara Tabitha.

Esa noche ya tenía una cama más grande para que pueda dormir Saito, Tabitha, Siesta y Louise, aunque esta última tenía ganas de enviar a las otras dos mujeres a decapitar y desaparecer sus cuerpos, pero no podía por el momento habrían muchas personas que jurarían por el fundador que ella seria la culpable, todos estaban prácticamente metidos allí para descanzar.

Al día siguiente Saito fue a entrenar un poco en las montañas donde más tarde iría Louise a verlo entrenar y poder conversar con él un poco al poco tiempo estaba en un árbol Tabitha leyendo un libro.

Louise veía a Tabitha pero no esta va para nada contenta después de todo le dijo que se lo piensa robar al poco tiempo ve llegar a Siesta con algo de comida aquí viene la otra como me libro de estas dos.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban comiendo algo de la comida de Siesta incluyéndose.

Después de entrenar un poco llega Agnès. Agnès: Hola, Tengo noticias de la Reina Henrietta-sama solicita su ayuda una nueva guerra está naciendo el grupo de revuelves se hacen llamar los revolucionarios de la nueva era.

Les conto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en resumen una nueva guerra estaba por ocurrir era aun grupo llamados los revolucionarios de la nueva era, este grupo deseaba destruir a la familia nobles y poner un gobierno republicano donde todos son iguales donde no habría nobles ni plebeyos todos iguales, para Saito esto no le molesto después de todo el pensaba de igual manera pero para Louise esto era imperdonable.

Louise: Va esos revolucionarios piensan derrocar a los nobles a la realeza les enseñare que eso no es posible.  
>Saito: Lo que ellos dicen no es tan malo después de todo mi mundo es así.<p>

Louise: Que no me digas que eres un traidor.

Saito: Este no es mi mundo solo fue una expresión Louise no pienso tomar partido solo estaré junto a ti en otras palabras si te unes a ellos o a la princesa te seguiré pero pienso igual que ellos.

Louise no estaba para nada contenta al escuchar esto mañana mismo irían junto a la reina para ir a la batalla.

Estaban acomodados todos Saito quedo seco dormido en eso se podía ver como Siesta se movía y quedo en recostada en el pecho de Saito cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba Louise allí y se vieron como dos leonas peleando por su comida en eso Tabitha se movió un poco pasando por encima de Louise algo que hiso que se incomodara y termino encima de Saito , tanto Siesta como Louise vieron que este movimiento fue directo sin miedo y sin vacilaciones.

Louise: Que es esto Tabitha:

Tabitha: Para poder tener un hijo, se debe estar súper cerca.

Louise: Más vale que te bajes o are que te lamentes de esto lo decía con voz baja.

Tabitha: Que te parece si hacemos tregua a la hora de dormir no sería divertido que Saito se moleste con nosotras

Louise: Eta bien tregua.

Siesta: Tregua.

Parecía como si jefes de estado hubieran decidido hacer un alto al fuego cada una estaba tranquila disque fingiendo dormir pero realmente estaban viendo que nadie se acercara al premio mayor.

Al día siguiente

Saito: Ahhhh que hermoso día eh dormido como una roca.

Louise: ahhhhhhhhhh tengo suelo. (con una cara como si no hubiera dormido mucho)  
>Tabitha: buenos días. ( Se la veía como siempre, pero se podía distinguir una pequeñas ojeras casi insignificantes)<br>Siesta: buenos días preparare el desayuno ( definitivamente tenia ojeras).

Saito: ahh que no durmieron bien, esta cama para mi es cómoda.

Las tres dijeron: sii lo es. (Cada una dijo para sí misma si solo fueras tu y yo)

**Notas del Autor**

Esto es un borrador mas adelante are algunos cambios, eh inclusive tal vez añada algunas cosillas, el final de la historia ya esta escrita entonces debo encárgame la parte de intermedio de la historia gracias amigos espero sus criticas ire mejorándola poco a poco esta vez Siesta estuvo casi usente en toda la historia pero es que decidi eso para este capitulo pero Tabitha esta bien metida en la segunda parte


	2. Guerra

Al día siguiente partieron

Saito y Louise partieron a la guerra en un caballo.

Mientras Louise esta abrasando a Saito el estaba pensando profundamente no quería ir a la guerra pero Louise deseaba ir entonces estaba pensando cómo evitar que su amada sufra por una nueva guerra, pensar cómo evitar que la Reina tenga que sufrir y Tabita , Siesta que debía hacer.

En eso recordó la primera y segunda guerra mundial y la paz ficticia que vino después todo eso tenía una razón de ser todo los generales sabían que debían hacer.

Primero un ataque por sorpresa rápido, y efectivo cortar la cabeza de los lideres, después mostrar que se tiene un poder tan abrumador que nadie desea verlo sea real o no real un poder abrumador siempre tiene quieto a los enemigos, y si son grandes también después de todo las naciones más poderos durante la guerra fría no pelearon por miedo a aniquilarse mutuamente, y después de la guerra fría se mantuvo una paz.

Que debía hacer como tenía que actuar no quería que Louise sea el centro de atención y el arma no si necesitaban un arma tenía que ser él.

Al llegar al campamento donde el ejercito real estaba ahí estaba la Reina Henrietta-sama junto a capitana Agnès, Louise se acerco haciendo reverencia y la vio con una mirada algo fría la reina le devolvió la misma mirada después de todo tenían una declaración de guerra de dos mujeres enamoradas, mientras tanto Saito se dirigió a armar una carpa para pasar la noche alli.

Más tarde llegarían Cuerpo de caballeros del espíritu del agua Ondine, aunque Guiche de Gramont había enviado una carta a Saito diciendo que él sea el actual comandante por su experiencia en el campo de batalla aparte que él era ya Saito Chevalier De Hiraga Des Ornières, aunque Saito no había enviado una carta de aceptación ni negación ahora el tenia algo más importante que pensar mientras llegaban sus amigos caballeros entraron a la carpa tanto Louise como Saito, al entrar Louise tenía miedo que esta sea su última noche juntos.

Entonces Saito comenzó a besarla Louise dijo aquí no podemos hacerlo pero solo decía de boca para afuera los besos y caricias continuaban en ello, Louise se durmiendo viendo esto Saito se paro y se dirigió afuera de la carpa y se dirigió directamente a la carpa de la Reina viendo a una caballero afuera que le pregunto que desea.

Saito: Vengo a pedir una audiencia con la Reina Henrietta-sama

Samanta: No puedo permitir que un simple caballero vea a la reina.

En ello sale Agnès .

Agnès: Que desea Saito Chevalier De Hiraga Des Ornières.

Saito: Deseó conversar con la reina.

Agnès: Pasa Chevalier:

Saito: Reina Henrietta-sama buenas noches.

Henrietta: Saito solo dime Henrietta por favor somos amigos, y Louise.

Saito: Está dormida Henrietta.

Henrietta: Vengo a pediros un favor.

En ello Henrietta se para y se dirige a besar Saito Agnès al ver esto inmediatamente vio para otro lado.

En ello se aleja Henrietta.

Henrietta: Perdóname Saito pero ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin besarte, sin sentir tus labios, pero cuéntame que deseas que haga por ti.

Saito: Reina Henrietta-sama por favor permítame ir al frente donde está el enemigo are un ataque hacia los lideres esta noche un ataque sigiloso, un ataque directo a los lideres, un ataque en solitario ello no esperarían ello.

Agnès se decía desde cuando se considera un héroe y que acaso quiere ser un noble con gran prestigio porque pediría una locura como esa.

Henrietta: Porque me pides ello acaso quieres más territorios o subir en nobleza.

Saito: La nobleza no me interesa y los premios tampoco para mi ver la sonrisa de Louise cada mañana es más preciado que el oro de toda Halkenia, ver contenta a su majestad me da más agrado que cualquier titulo de noble que se me pueda llegar a dar ver a Tabita y Siesta alegres me es mas re compensador que cualquier territorio que se me pueda dar en todo este mundo.

Henrietta: entonces porque deseas hacer tal acto heroico.

Saito: Para mi esto no es un acto heroico solo es un deseo egoísta, no deseo que usted mi Reina ni Louise sufran los efectos del campo de batalla aunque ya lo han visto no es algo que unos corazones tan puros deban sufrir.

Henrietta: Solo te permitiré si me besas como si besaras a Louise caso contrario tu petición será negada.

Saito al ver esto se acerco donde la reina tomo su cabeza y su cintura la beso como si se estuviera entregando y ello llevo su mano hacia el pecho de Henrietta algo que no negó la joven reina la lengua de Saito entro en la boca de la reina y continuaron besándose, en ello al separarse la reina caso sobre sus propias piernas y dijo en vos suave que puede hacer lo que desee, Agnès al ver esto no podía creer que la Reina tenga un amante y este fuera Saito, ya sabía que Tabita podía ser tal vez una amante de Saito después de todo viven en la misma casa.

Henrietta: Esto no me perdonara el fundador, después de todo son tan egoísta y caprichosa.

Angès acompaño a la salida y consiguió dos caballos y salieron directamente al campamento del enemigo.

Angès: No crees que es peligroso tener dos amantes con titulo de reinas, los nobles puede que se molesten contigo después de todo no somos magos, los nobles magos siempre nos ven por debajo ten cuidado.

Saito: Solo amo a Louise tanto Tabita como la Reina las considero amigas, pero ellas solo piensan en mi como su futuro amante o esposo o algo por el estilo, es algo que ya estoy aprendiendo a llevar.

Angès: Bueno no juegues con el corazón de las mujeres es algo mas difícil que la tarea que vas a llevar.

Cuando vieron el campamento eran 60000 soldados se veían en el horizonte de la pradera se veía un enorme campamento.

Los soldados empuñando sus armas, magos armados con hechizos, cañones y artillería, semi-humanos como orcos y Trolls, caballeros dragón ... Caballeros montando bestias fantasmales.

Saito preguntó con la voz cortada por el miedo.

Saito: ¡Ah!, ¿Por qué debo arriesgar mi vida cargando contra esa banda?

Derflinger : ¿Por qué preguntas lo obvio? Acaso no preguntaste lo mismo cuando te enfrentaste a los 70000 solo es una respuesta porque la amas entonces a marchar contra ellos.

Agnès: Bueno estaré aquí si necesitas ayuda para huir, que pretendes hacer.

Saito: Un ataque directo, rápido y directo.

Saito vio un cerco de defensa tenía que pensar rápido, atacar de una rápido y sin vacilaciones en ello saca una espada que estaba atada al caballo.

Derflinger: Piensas usar dos espadas.

Saito: Esta ves no perdonare la vida de nadie iremos con todo mi estimado compañero.

Saito se acerco al cerco de defensa ya había analizado se aprendió de memoria todo el campamento y vio las carpas más grandes tenía un mapa mental si lograba atacar como deseaba podría escapar aparte que el plan era usar a Derflinger la habilidad de mover el cuerpo de Saito rápido para poder huir rápidamente

En ello Saito vio un momento en que un grupo de soldados veían hacia otra parte Saito corrió algo agachado para no ser visto saco las dos espadas y se lanzo contra el enemigo cortando directamente a dos de ello y cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Y siguió corriendo para entrar a una carpa al entrar vio a un caballero al intentar moverse Saito hiso una estocada en la garganta del soldado cayendo sobre su lecho Saito tomo un manto del enemigo para disfrazarse lo mejor que pudo para dirigirse directamente a la cabeza del enemigo.

Cerca de la carpa Saito tiro su manto dejando ver que no era un soldado de la rebelión se acercaron magos y espadachines y Saito los mato en segundos y se dirigió a la carpa del General Hawkins un hombre alto bastante musculoso no podía creer que un joven se dirigiera hacia él a tal velocidad cuando intento reaccionar Saito había clavado en su cuerpo a Derflinger usando su mano izquierda donde tenía la otra espada más ligera y pequeña la uso para retirar su cuerpo de la espada empujándolo pero en el proceso le corto el cuello y lo dejo caer al suelo en poco tiempo se acercaron algunos caballeros pero Saito estaba corriendo hacia otra carpa del enemigo donde estaría otro oficial de alto rango pero se acerco la caballería vieron al héroe, no pensaron que atacaría de forma frontal.

El familiar del comandante de artillería, que era un dragon. Fue enviado a cerciorarse de la situación, pues su amo no creía en lo que decía la caballería.

Después de verificar la situación a través del dragon, era un dragon pequeño ya que su anterior familiar murió en las muchas guerras por lo tanto este familiar tenía poco tiempo con él, inmediatamente ordenó a los escuadrones armados a prepararse para el ataque, ya que durante el transcurso de un viaje, las tropas armadas no suelen mantener sus armas cargadas.

John:!¿Qué?¡, ¿Sólo una persona?

Se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que había una sola persona, pero se convirtió en shock cuando vio la velocidad del muchacho.

No era una velocidad que podría lograrse por un ser humano a pie.

La caballería que fue a enfrentarlo cometió el mismo error.

Debido a un error en la estimación en la velocidad, el escuadrón de la derecha paso delante de él mientras se detenía. Antes incluso de sacar sus armas, fueron tirados de sus corceles, algunos muertos otros vivos.

La única cosa que los hombres caídos podía hacer era escuchar el sonido de los pasos del enemigo, la velocidad era tan grande que ni siquiera podía ver la imagen de su adversario.

Antes de los soldados terminaran de cargar sus armas, el enemigo ya estaba en frente de su líder.

Era una persona armada con una espada enorme.

El comandante, por reflejo, trató de sacar su varita, pero Saito inmediatamente se puso a su espalda y lo elimino con su espada los demás soldados para intentar no ser eliminados corrieron mientras cargaban sus armas Saito corrió donde ellos y cayeron como moscas algunos tenían heridas en sus cuellos y otros cerca de su corazón.

Al momento siguiente, los magos caballeros se acercaron desde el cielo. Usaron magia y familiares para seguir los movimientos de Saito y entonces soltaron una gran cantidad de ataques.

Cuchillas de viento, lanzas de hielo, y bolas de fuego salían disparadas hacia Saito, pero fueron absorbidos inmediatamente por su espada. Aunque los caballeros fueron tomados por sorpresa, no detuvieron sus ataques mágicos.

El comandante ordenó a sus hombres que se dispersaran, en el instante en que dio la orden, una ráfaga de viento paso a su lado, cuando el viento lo golpeó, su varita se rompió por la mitad y recibió una patada en su estómago. Sentía las costillas rotas, el dolor era tan fuerte que el oficial no podía llorar y antes de darse cuenta se desmayo, Saito al ver que daba las ordenes alzo su espada y lo atravesó muriendo en el acto.

Derflinger: Por que estas matándolos sin piedad antes tu no lo hacías.

Saito: Tengo que mostrar que la guerra no es juego de niños, es un lugar espantoso donde si no tienen cuidado puedes salir muy muy herido.

Derflinger: Entiendo deseas que la gente odie la guerra y no piense volver a cometer esto mientras estés aquí.

Derflinger suspiró.

Saito bailaba, esquivar, y acuchillaba de izquierda a derecha, lo que causó un caos masivo dentro de la formación enemiga.

La lucha en solitario resultó ser muy ventajosa.

Para evitar el fuego amigo, el enemigo no se atrevía a utilizar armas de fuego o proyectiles, y con la velocidad de Gandalfr, nada en este mundo podía comparársele.

Pero... los magos enemigos eran muy difíciles de tratar.

En ello un caballero Dragon intento atacarle con todo lo que tenia y se dirigió para embestirle en ello mientras se bajaba parecía que Saito no lo había visto en el último momento Saito se detuvo y corrió hacia el enemigo saltando el piloto disparo magia hacia Saito disipo el ataque y corto el cuello del dragón y atravesó el corazón del jinete con una estocada ambos cuerpos cayeron por efecto de gravedad y velocidad, muchos soldados no podían creer lo que estaban viendo Saito mas que un caballero parecía el ángel de la muerte.

A lo lejos Agnès estaba observando el combate un combate que aun sabiendo quien era Saito no podía dar crédito a lo que observaba.

En ello Saito soltó la espada extra y se dirigió y tomo una antorcha que iluminaba al campamento y corrió hacia el polvorín y la lanzo al ver esto los soldados comenzaron a correr pero Saito era mucho mas rápido y al poco tiempo exploto el polvorín la explosión se escucho a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Louise se despertó por el fuerte ruido y al no ver a Saito, se vistió y salió del campamento vio algunos soldados despiertos, y a la Reina.

Mientras tanto en el campamento

Cabalgando sobre su mantícora fantasma estaba el comandante en jefe de unidad. Dio una patada a su bestia y se preparó para el ataque, Cuando el golpe del enemigo le hizo caer, mientras caía veía a su mantícora ser abatida. En ese instante, sus piernas quedaron destrozadas intento levantarse pero Saito corrió hacia el y le corto la cabeza.

El comandante de la división de armas de fuego ordenó a sus hombres prepararse para una maniobra, pensando en rodear a este enemigo velos como el viento, pero el enemigo saltó por encima de la formación, y golpeó la cabeza del comandante con su espada, rompiéndole el cráneo y ahogándose en su propia sangre .

El joven comandante a cargo de los arqueros apresuradamente ordenó a sus hombres para disparar, pero las flechas no pudieron llegar a su enemigo Saito pensó por un instante en destruirlas pero prefirió esquivarla que le den a sus propios aliados y ocurrió lo planeado. En aquel caos el comandante intento huir pero Saito envistió contra el pero tuvo algo de pena después de todo era joven solo le lastimo la pierna.

El caos entre las tropas delantera se hizo cada vez peor. El sub General Willian recibió informes que lo dejaron completamente aturdido. Las comunicaciones que recibió fueron un completo desastre.

Unos decían: el enemigo es un solo espadachín.

Algunos dijeron, el enemigo es un mago.

Unos decían que era una parte del ejército enemigo.

Unos decían que era caballeros-mago élficos.

Unos decían que era una división de elfos ... etcétera.

Pero el sub general, un veterano que sobrevivió a un centenar de batallas, ya había escuchado algo parecido tal ves era el héroe que lucho en Albion pero pensó que había muerto si era el mismo entonces debía ser un héroe mucho más grande que la reputación que ya tenía.

Un enemigo con la velocidad del viento.

Un enemigo con la fuerza del fuego.

Un enemigo inquebrantable como las piedras de la tierra.

Un enemigo elusivo como las olas del mar.

William: No me agrada esto, estamos derrotados.

Al momento en que Saito rompió la varita de un oficial de medio rango, vio a un grupo de magos.

Si tantos magos protegen a una sola persona, eso solo puede significar.. -pensó Saito.

En ello Saito se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde veía a los magos protegiendo a esa personas los magos comenzaron a usar hechizos de ataque y de defensa a la ves pero Saito los comenzó a controlar debido ah que disolvía la magina con su espada y comenzaron caer como moscar el sub general no podía creer lo que se observaba pero fue lastimado y caído no muerto pero había perdido un brazo.

Saito: Derflinger nos retiramos.

El cuerpo de saito tomo una velocidad aun mayor y se retiro rápidamente del lugar algunos soldados y caballería solo lo vieron marchar no querían ir traes el.

Pero en ello un grupo de la caballería con ganas de ganarse una condecoración partieron hacia el extraño caballero, cuando llegaron al bosque bajaron su marcha no podía ver nada en ello Saito salto de un árbol tirando a un caballero de su caballo y se lanzo contra uno de ellos con su espada golpeándole el pecho en ello, Saito le corto la pierna al otro caballero y salió corriendo con dolor agarrándose de su caballo el otro caballero en el suelo al ver que estaba a punto de morir dejo caer su barita y se desmayo en ello llega Agnès.

Agnès: Te divertiste mucho y estas herido.

Saito: una que otra cortadura.

Mientras en tanto en el campamento del enemigo.

Es absolutamente inimaginable que un solo guerrero fuera capaz de causar tanto daño. La subdivisión del comando superior tiene 20 heridos y 16 muertos, la infantería estima que resultaron heridos alrededor de 400 y 160 muertos.

La pérdida, desde el punto de vista del ejército, estaba aparentemente dentro del límite aceptable. Pero sus efectos fueron significativos. Los guardias de la delantera se encontraban en un completo caos, muchos fueron heridos por ataques aliados en el caos de la batalla, y la historia de que "todo fue causado por un solo espadachín" se había extendido como la pólvora entre los soldados, en gran medida dañando la moral de las tropas, el daño al polvorín causaron que la pólvora disminuyera mucho para las armas.

Los solados tenían miedo que regrese el espadachín con amigos, ya que habían escuchado que se fue del campo de batalla sin ninguna herida.

Entonces hubo una reunión entre los altos oficiales.

Mientras tanto en el campamento de Henrrieta.

Louise: Donde esta Saito.

Henrietta: está en el campamento del enemigo pensando como bajar la moral y lograr una victoria con un derramamiento de sangre menor.

Louise: Este perro como se atrevió ir sin mí.

Henrietta: esa es la razón no quiere que vayas a la guerra para sufrir.

Mientras tanto en el campamento del enemigo.

William: Esto es terrible la moral de los soldados esta por los pisos.

Darwin: Por lo que veo si nuestros soldados se enfrentan aun a principiantes estos huirán como perros entre las colas pero creo que podemos entender un poco de nuestro enemigo si sabemos un poco de su pasado, afuera tengo un soldado que lucho en Albion y conoce un poco y hace una muestra con su mano para que pase.

Hank: Mi nombre es Hank serví en Albion.

William: Cuéntame que sabes de este soldado.

Hank: Es Saito Chevalier De Hiraga Des Ornières, fue el soldados que detuvo al ejercito en Albion a los 70000 para que el resto pueda escapar yo lo sé porque pelee en ese lugar no fue tan diferente de aquí.

Darwin: Como están tus deseos para pelear:  
>Hank: Quiero irme de aquí ese sujeto no es posible matarlo parece un ángel de la muerte incluso un elfo da menos miedo.<p>

William: Creo que debemos levantar eta misma noche y largarnos como perros ocultando su cola para no morir aquí porque tal vez esta vez sea nuestro turno.

Todos los oficiales de alto rango huyeron.

Algunos nobles reusaron huir tan cobardemente ante el enemigo no fueron más de 200 nobles que decidieron quedarse el resto esa misma noche se dispersaron.

En el campamento de Henrrieta:

Se ve acercarse dos caballeros era Agnès y Saito.

Al acercarse Saito vio a una Louise bastante molesta se lanzo contra Saito y le beso al frente de la Reina una para sentirse mejor con ella misma y otra para mostrar que el le pertenecerse y le dijo al oído apenas estemos un lugar más privado te castigare por hacerme sufrir esto.

Después de ello llega el Cuerpo de caballeros del espíritu del agua Ondine, y Saito como su nuevo capitán.

Al poco tiempo salió el sol y los saldados marcharon a la guerra al llegar vieron el campamento destruido donde lucho Saito y el resto huyeron solo 200 soldados una pequeña unidad con un oficial de alto rango los cuales se rindieron ante su majestad.

El alto oficial pidió a la reina conocer al caballero que destrozo y humillo a los 60000 soldados la reina le permitió y fue cuando vio a Saito y le mostro su reverencia por considerarlo un héroe en el campo de batalla.

Mas tarde los altos oficiales de Henrietta estaban muy molestos ya que en esta campaña dos que no son magos se llevarían toda la gloria el ya conocido Saito que salvo al papa, y detuvo en Alvion los 70000 soldados para que pudieran huir y ahora derroto a 60000 soldados, hechos heroicos que harán que suban como altos oficiales ahora y encima la recompensa de la reina por tal gran acto heroico ara que se convierta en un hombre muy temido siendo tan joven.


	3. Engaño traición mentiras

Engaño traición mentiras

AL regresar Louise y Saito no se hablaban debido a que como Saito se fue solo esto molesto mucho a Louise.

Louise se repetía mentalmente maldito perro rastrero tonto inútil bueno para nada como te atreves arriesgar a si tu vida porque no me lo dijiste que querías solo quedar bien con tu reinita o ganarte más fama para tener a cualquiera plebeya en tu cama que inútil perro eres, mientras eso y muchas más cosas se decía había una voz debajo de ese gritería que también salía de su cabeza lo hiso solo para no ponerte en peligro, mientras eso se decía también decía ya vendrá ese perro diciendo perdóname ama por todas las cosas que hice al preocuparte, y yo solo lo veré con algo de pena y después dirá no veo a la reina y sus grandes pechos, no veo a las plebeyas y sus grandes pechos solo te veo a ti Louise dueña de mi corazón permite seguir a tu lado aunque no lo merezco porque soy un perro pulgoso, ha así vendrá se repetía muchas veces.

Mientras eso pasaba Saito no quería enfrentar a Louise tenia muchas cosas que pensar y el dolor de saber que esta vez el fue a quitar la vida, esta vez fue a enfrentarse y a matar eso no le gustaba le causaba un dolor en su pecho algo que Tabita se dio cuetna de una e deseaba olvidarse de todo eso en esto llego a la casa y no quería conversar con nadie en eso Siesta se dio cuenta de lo tenso que todo estaba y las tres mujeres estaban en una sala, mientras la mitad elfo estaba ya durmiendo, Tabita saco algo de vino y le dio a Siesta que reparta y que tome un poco y comenzaron a beber las tres el vino, cuando estuvieron las tres borrachas.

Louise: ese perro siempre asiendo las cosas.

Siesta: Vamos mujer plana tú no tienes oportunidad con Saito eres tan plana no tienes esto (mostrando sus pechos)  
>Louise: Tabita no tienes algo que decir esta simple plebeya intentado ofender a una noble.<br>Tabita: No tengo nada que decir:  
>Louise: El me ama, me adora no necesito andar como perfa en celo (no pudo pronunciar la palabra)<p>

Siesta: Va usted solo lo tiene porque lo retiene si no hace rato seria mío.

Tabita volvió a servir y al tomar al última copa ambas quedaron dormidas sentadas.

Al salir vio Tabita que ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, y se dirige a la habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación Saito estaba acostado alado la cama estaba una botella de vino que se podía ver estaba completamente acabado y unos cuantos frascos en el piso, Tabita se saco completamente la ropa y entro y se puso debajo de la cobijas, y comenzó a escabullirse más cerca de Saito al llegar donde el chico todo el pecho de este y se levanta.

Saito: Louise que haces.

Tabita: mmmmmmmmmmm

Saito: Que deseas Louise: 

En eso las manos de Tabita comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al pantalón de Saito.

Saito: Eh Louise que deseas hacer las paces conmigo.

Tabita: mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Saito sin darse cuenta ya le habían quitado el pantalón y le estaban cubriendo con la cobija, y sin darse cuenta ya había quedado desnudo la parte inferior de su cuerpo en eso comenzó a quitarle la ropa la parte superior de su cuerpo al darse cuanta estaba desnudo, andaba bien pasado de copas algo que ayudo mucho para hacerle poner algo caliente al chico sin decir también su edad influyo mucho.

Tabita comenzó a besar y acariciar el cuerpo, y sin darse cuenta Saito se dejo llevar hasta el punto que ya no había retorno.

En la mañana Saíto se levanta, y ve la ropa de dos amantes en el suelo, y un bulto dentro de la cobija al alzarlo pensado que Louise era la causa del bulto encuentra a Tabita completamente desnuda.

Saito: Tabita.(quedando congelado)

Al despertarse Tabita se levanta tranquilamente y ve a Saito y se arrodilla mostrando todo su cuerpo se acerca donde Saito y le da un beso en los labios y se para dándole ahora la espalda a Saito y se pone la ropa.

Tabita: Esta noche te estregue mi virginidad, mi cuerpo y mi alma Saito, yo te amo, esta vez no te dejare en las garras de Louise, peleare con uñas, dientes, y todo mi ser por ti Saito, fuiste eres y serás el único hombre que me toque, el padre de mis hijos, el único hombre al que me entregue.

En eso Tabita sale del cuarto.

Saito no sabía cómo ni por qué había pasado lo que había pasado

**Notas del escritor**

Si desean descripción de lo que exactamente paso ese día me envían por privado que eso ya lo tengo listo también si me convencen actualizo el capitulo.


	4. Declaración de Guerra de la Reina

**Declaración de Guerra de la Reina.**

Mientras las noticias de Saito recorrían toda Halkeginia, entre las de cómo salvo a la reina y su ejército, como salvo a la alta nobleza como derroto a un rey y termino salvando al papa , esto había hecho que muchas personas comiencen a ver a Saito como un hombre muy poderoso y muchas plebeyas desean conocerlo y declararle su eterno amor.

**Reino de Gallia**

**Josette**: Madre que piensa hacer con Saito.

**Reina:** Aunque la reina me confirmo que Saito le salvo la vida no eh visto que se le haya recompensado de alguna forma creo que sería mejor ver la forma de compensarle los favores hechos a la corona.

**Josette**: Aunque mi hermana parece que desea convertirlo en rey después de todo la eh visto como se lo come con la mirada y otros detalles.

**Reina:** Deja de decir esas cosas es tu Reina.

**Josette:** Pero es mi hermana y puedo ver lo que siente aparte de eso somos gemelas.

**Reina:** ahh y es mi hija ella está enamorada de un hombre, le he escrito que debería considerar de una forma compensarle ello aparte de que está viviendo en su casa para pasar las vacaciones.

**Josette:** Quien sabe madre capas que hasta regresan tres al reino.

**Reina:** Deja de decir esas cosas solo está de vacaciones.

**Josette:** No fue en unas vacaciones que me concibieron a mi hermana y a mí.

La reina estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza, viendo la joven princesa esto mejor se retiro antes que se enoje su madre.

**Reina:** Estos niños de ahora si que son …. Mejor me callo.

En la Mansión de Saito.

**Agnès: **Buenos dias Saito, ¿Cómo estas?

**Saito:** Bueno días Agnès en que puedo ayudarte.

**Agnès:** Veras su Majestad está sumamente agradecida por lo que has hecho, y conociendo vuestra persona sabe que lo único que as hecho es por el bien de su majestad aparte de ello evitaste muchas muertes y dolor a las personas.

**Saito**: Lo único que hice fue lo que considere correcto.

**Agnès:** Bueno su majestad la reina desea daros un alto puesto en el ejército y ver como aumentar tu territorio, caballero de Ondine Lord of De Ornielle y daros el titulo de Marques y tercero en el puesto de mando en los ejércitos.

En ello Agnès se inclina mostrándole su respeto a Saito.

**Saito**: No es necesario esto es mucho esto.

**Louise:** Es verdad es un gran honor el que le da a Saito.

**Agnès:** Puede que sea así o no, pero la razón por lo que la reina me envió es para deciros que esto no es solo de agradecimiento si no que desea que lo aceptes y así ayudes usted a la reina ya que tiene muchas personas que no quieren a la reina porque es mujer y porque es joven eso ah provocado que muchas personas intenten un derrocamiento a su majestad y poner algún otro noble que desee la corona si aceptas Saito su majetad la reina tendrá mayor autoridad, actualmente Saito es admirado por todos los plebeyos incluso algunos de la nobleza de clase baja, y los que no lo admiran lo temen si Saito apoya a la Reina nadie se atrevería ir contra ella por miedo a lo que Saito haga en su contra.

**Louise:** Tan mal esta la política.

**Saito:** Ya se que dirá Louise apoyara a la Reina entonces aceptare esto para apoyar a su majestad.

En ello llego un hombre algo mayor, pidiendo poder hablar con Saito, en ello se le acerco y le dio una carta.

Saito lee hacia quien esta dirigido y se acerca a Tabita y le da el correo.

Tabitha recibe el correo lo abre y lo lee.

**Agnès:** Bueno entonces viene su majestad, tome señor Saito este dinero.

**Saito:** Que es esto.

**Agnès:** La reina desea hacer una fiesta pequeña para su nombramiento.

**Saito:** Fiesta.

Todos estaban contentos incluyendo a Siesta.

Siesta: Sera la primera fiesta en este lugar debe ser grandioso.

Mientras se retiraba todos Tabitha se acerco a Saíto.

**Tabitha:** Mi madre desea que os de una recompensa por todo tus esfuerzos en ayudarme a mí y por ende a la corona y toda Gallia desea que yo Charlotte Helene Orléans, os de un reconocimiento, este territorio esta junto a Gallia y esa parte no tiene un señor por ende desea que lo entregue parte a ti estas de acuerdo.

**Saito:** No es necesario enserio.

**Tabitha:** No te preocupes son los deseos de mi madre y míos es necesario recompensaros.

**Saito:** Bueno Tabitha lo aceptare con gusto.

Tabitha salió de la habitación dejando solo a Saito, una vez que él se disponía a salir y puso un pie afuera.

**Anges**: Te parece bien jugar con el corazón de una duquesa, y de dos reinas, si algo te sale mal por lo minino que os pasara es la muerte.

**Saito;** No estoy jugando yo solo amo a Louise las dos reinas juegan conmigo.

**Anges:** Bueno solo ten cuidado, además Louise no sabe muchas cosas, pero mi vista de mujer dice que entre tu y la reina Charlotte Helene Orléans paso mucho más que simple conversar y un beso, no quiero saber más.

Saito trago saliva después de todo por el momento estaba bien librado y no quería conversar de ese tema porque si algo sabia Louise el era un hombre muerte enterrado y olvidado.

Llegando la noche se organizo la fiesta algunos amigos estaban allí, la Reina estaba contenta y todos estaban ahí disfrutando de un hermoso momento. Al terminar la fiesta todos tenían un lugar donde dormir.

Al ir dormir Saito encontró en su cama comenzando de la izquierda a la derecha , Tabita, Henrietta , Loiuse, y Siesta.

**Saito**: Su majestad Reina Henrietta que hace usted aquí,

**Henrietta**: Me dijeron que este lugar es el mas cómodo si no me equivoco tu duermes en la mitad.

**Loiuse:** Saito que piensas hacer ahora que una persona mas está en la cama.

**Saito:** Creo que ahí una habitación disponible ustedes descansen.

**Henrietta:** Acaso no deseas que yo no esté aquí. (con cara de que lloraría)

**Saito**: No es eso solo que no se si ustedes se sientan cómodas. (No sabiendo como retirarse)

Anges abre la puerta y toma a Saito y de un solo movimiento lo pone en la mitad de la cama y lo mira y el comprendió todo.

**Anges:** Buenas noches mis estimados, estaré cuidando la puerta bye.

Saito sentía que su vida estaba al borde de la muerte, miraba a la derecha viendo a Louise y sabia que esta vez seria más complejo dormir que antes.

20 minutos después Saito dormido y el resto despierto.

**Louise:** Su majestad Henrietta sama puedo saber que hace aquí durmiendo teniendo su propio cuarto.

**Henrietta:** Solo llámame Henrietta y eso va para todos aquí presentes somos amigos no, pues digamos que viene a declararte la guerra Louise, una pregunta está dormido.

**Siesta:** Dormido como roca esta vez demoro mas dormirse por lo general solo son 10 minutos máximo.

Tabitha asiente con su cabeza.

**Henrietta:** NO sabía algo nuevo he aprendido de mi futuro esposo.

**Louise:** Queee esta usted diciendo el no será tuyo es mío y se acabo.

**Henrietta:** No veo ningún anillo y esta pelea la ganare yo.

**Siesta:** En lo personal no me importa quién se case con Saito mientras yo sea la amante no me quejo.

Louise y Henrietta la ven como si tu crees que te dejaremos hacer eso.

**Tabitha**: Bueno me lo dan a mí una semana y después se los devuelvo les parece bien.

**Loise**: Tu también Tabitha.

**Henrietta:** Por mi esta bien.

**Louse**: Que esta diciendo Henrietta.

**Henrietta:** Madura Louise, yo soy una reina y Tabitha es una reina es normal los amantes además todas somos amigas si tú te lo quedas para ti sola crees que alguna de nosotras será feliz dánoslo de ves en cuando además, míranos no será tan fácil casarnos teniendo tantos nobles depuestos a la corona, queremos ser feliz por lo menos un momento después vendran las desdichas.

**Louise:** Yo se todo lo que paso en esa habitación, como tomaste un beso de Saito y como lo quieres para ti incluso deseas que sea tu amante, ósea por lo menos lo quieres por poco tiempo, eres de lo peor eres una una …..

**Henrietta**: Dilo estamos ahora igual a igual

Henrietta: Yo quiero ser feliz por lo menos con la migajas de su amor, no me interesa si tengo que ponerme en cuatro patas y ladrar como un perro si él me da por lo menos un poco de su amor, no sabes que es estar en mi posición y ser una simple muñeca que debe sonreír y no decir lo que desea, no puedo llorar, no puedo reír a mis anchas no debo hacer esto y lo otro no puedo conocer a chicos lo único bueno de mi puta vida es que lo conocí y bien dije puta vida porque es una vida donde eres un pájaro en una jaula de oro, preferiría ser un pájaro libre a lo que soy y cada guerra ver morir a muchas personas y todas por mi nombre.

**Louise:** El es mío.

**Henrietta: ** El sigue siendo un hombre, el te ama y no lo dudo pero apuesto a que si por accidente me ve desnuda y lo tiro al piso y me pongo encima a ver si no estaría dispuesto a hacerme un hijo ahí mismo.

**Louise:** Henrietta ahí mismo te mato.

**Tabita:** A mi me conviene ello si Henrietta muere por tu mano y tu eres enviada a la cárcel por golpe de estado por ser la segunda al trono yo consolaré a Saito por su dolor.

**Siesta:** Y yo me ire a Saito a Gallia.

Louise ve a su alrededor estaban aquí en este cuarto todas sus rivales principales.

En ello la reina se recostó en el pecho de Saito.

Algo que las demás dijeron que no podía.

**Siesta:** en esta cama hemos declarado zona de armisticio nadie puede atacar caso contario Saito puede enojarse.  
><strong>Henrietta:<strong> Entiendo entonces será mejor que me pongo un poco mas a mi lado.

Esta noche termino en un ambiente algo tenso.

Al día siguiente Saito estaba levantado y todos por ende levantados andando en la casa.

**Anges:** Su majestad Henrietta Sama está segura lo que desea hacer.

**Henrietta:** Claro que si, no hago esto me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

**Anges**: Pero es su amiga de la infancia.

**Henrietta:** Si lo es pero también es ahora mi enemiga.

**Anges**: Esta Segura realmente segura de esto.

**Henrietta:** Tabita le dio ahora parte de su reino a Saito solo para ver si gana un poco de su favor, Siesta por otra parte siempre ah estado cerca de Saito en las buenas y en las malas Louise por su parte no se que tanto ah avanzado si no hago este movimiento rápido me quedare sin las migajas de su amor el resto no importa.

**Anges:** Su majestad porque dice tales cosas llenas de avaricia.

**Henrietta:** Tal como le dije antes a Louise, aunque oficialmente estemos en tiempos de paz estamos en tiempos de guerra, mira a tu alrededor, nobles mueren por territorio, guerras por todo lados y encima ladrones matando gente estos tiempos son difíciles Saito puede morir mañana o yo incluso, debo aprovechar mientras somos jóvenes y podamos, Anges creo que tu también deberías conseguirte un hombre y ser feliz.

**Anges:** Su majestad que dice.

**Henrietta**: Ya está todo planeado este día are un movimiento para el ataque.

Nota

Reina: Madre de Tabita aunque Tabitha es la actual reina ella solo la esta sustituyendo

Josette: Es la hermana gemela de Tabita es novia de Julio.

Agradezco a todas las personas que han escrito

Aili.w espero que os agrade este nuevo capítulo cualquier comentario o cambio o consejos me lo dices no mas .

Para las preguntas de

Yeyck, royka, verónica, Lourdes, sakura,sb, dickory5

SI saito pensó que era Louise, segundo Louise se enterara creo que si se entera, y disculpen pro demorar mucho tiempo.

Pido disculpas a la personas arriba mencionas y también a

hina590

por demorarme para sacar el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
